


Stop stealing my lunch

by MissCactus



Series: House of Cracks [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, F/M, FanFiction.Net: Nuit du FoF, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Rating for Language, angry kuina, smitten sabo, unimpressed koala
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « Alors c'est toi l'enfoiré qu'arrête pas de voler mon repas. »
Relationships: Koala & Sabo (One Piece), Kuina/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: House of Cracks [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094027
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Stop stealing my lunch

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème "Réfrigérateur".
> 
> ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai pas écrit sur mon couple préféré alors me revoilà ! ne vous attendez pas à un chef d'oeuvre, j'ai écrit ça entre 3h et 4h du matin donc bon, ça vole pas haut.  
bonne lecture !

Kuina referma violemment la porte du réfrigérateur en jurant. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle avait commencé ce job pourri dans cette entreprise pourrie entourée de vieux croulants pourris et une semaine que quelqu'un lui volait son repas _tous les midis_. Alors certes personne ne respectait la pauvre stagiaire qu'elle était, mais elle savait aussi que ces vieilles ordures n'osaient pas vraiment lui faire de remarques déplacées parce qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour hurler son mécontentement.

Elle avait bien cru se faire virer le premier jour où elle s'était tellement énervée que sa voix avait résonné dans tout le bâtiment, mais lorsque le chef n'avait pas été prévenu elle avait de suite compris qu'elle ne risquait rien. Parce qu'elle savait autant que ces vieux imbéciles qu'elle n'était pas en tort et que son supérieur prendrait sa défense.

Alors aujourd'hui elle allait péter une crise et si elle trouvait celui qui lui piquait son déjeuner elle allait aussi lui péter le bras.

Elle passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à tourner en rond dans le réfectoire de l'entreprise, ignorant les regards curieux qu'elle récoltait et fusillant du regard ceux qui osaient grimacer face à sa conduite. Soupirant elle commença à remonter les étages un à un, essayant de voir dans les différentes salles de repos si elle arrivait à choper l'imbécile qui la volait, ignorant les gargouillements affamés provenant de son estomac.

Arrivée à l'étage le plus haut, elle commença à penser qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais son déjeuner. Aussi cliché que ça puisse paraître le dernier étage était réservé aux hauts placés et elle était certaine qu'ils ne s'embêteraient pas à descendre pour lui voler son repas de pauvre stagiaire tous les midis. Plus pour se dire qu'elle avait fait le tour complet qu'autre chose, elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle de repos de l'étage, s'apprêtant à ressortir aussitôt pour s'acheter quelque chose à la supérette du coin.

Pourtant, lorsque son regard balaya la salle, elle se figea en voyant ce qui ressemblait bien trop à son repas. Et pour cause, _c'était_ son repas.

Ignorant les personnes présentes dans la salle (à savoir les personnes les plus hautes placées dans l'entreprise et qui pourraient probablement la faire renvoyer sans même avoir à y réfléchir plus d'une demi-seconde), elle ouvrit violemment la porte, les faisant tous sursauter.

Le jeune homme blond qui tenait son repas écarquilla les yeux en la voyant. Et oui, _surprise_, connard. Quand tu voles la bouffe de quelqu'un il faut t'attendre à ce qu'on te retrouve.

« **Alors c'est toi l'enfoiré qu'arrête pas de voler mon repas**, cracha-t-elle. »

Un hoquet de surprise lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées et elle se tourna pour tomber sur une brunette qui la fixait, une expression surprise sur son visage. Elle travaillait avec tellement d'hommes qu'elle oubliait qu'il y avait quelques autres femmes ici. Pas que ce soit le sujet en ce moment.

« É**coute-moi bien, petit con**, dit-elle en reportant son regard sur le blond. **C'est pas parce que t'es un beau gosse que tu peux te permettre de me prendre ma bouffe. J'ai dû bosser en crevant la dalle toute la semaine à cause de toi.** »

Elle lui arracha son repas de mains avant de repartir vers la porte.

« **Si je te croise à nouveau je peux t'assurer que je vais t'aplatir ta belle gueule. Fais-gaffe à toi**, siffla-t-elle avant de sortir en claquant la porte derrière elle, plus énervée que jamais. »

Encore dans la salle, Koala regardait avec ébahissement la porte par laquelle la furie venait de partir.

« **Non mais pour qui elle se prend !** s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Sabo, cherchant à ce qu'il confirme à quel point cette femme était malpolie. »

Sabo ne confirma rien du tout. Elle leva un sourcil, à peine impressionnée par la réaction du jeune homme. Il fixait encore la porte, le regard rêveur et les joues rougies, ses mains encore en l'air comme s'il tenait le repas qu'il venait de se faire arracher des mains.

« **Sabo-kun, tu ne peux pas tomber amoureux de la personne qui vient de te promettre de te casser la gueule la prochaine fois qu'elle te verrait.**

\- **Mais... Elle a dit qu'elle me trouvait beau...** »

Koala se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant. Peut-être qu'il était temps pour elle de démissionner.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
